


Over The Hills And Far Away

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, nymph!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Title is inspired by Led Zeppelin. Y/N is a nymph, imprisoned for years in Magnus’ zoo, and finally freed upon his death. She finds her way to the bunker and begins to discover the human world…





	1. Chapter 1

When you’re bound in one place, time has little meaning. For a hundred years, you’d known only the four walls of the menagerie you were kept in, with other creatures that Magnus had collected. He was your prison warden, and the man who had used magic to entice you into his grasp in the first place, much like he had done to the shifters, werewolves, and other supernatural beings he held in magical prisons.

The walls were invisible but very much there. You could see the room around you and the four or five other captives and you could see Magnus, when he came to see you.

He never touched you, and barely spoke beyond simple commands. Mostly, he liked to touch himself while watching you and you never figured out why he didn’t just release you so you could give him what he clearly sought.

You were a nymph; specifically, a wood nymph. Magnus had trapped you in your realm, and forced you into corporeal form so he could keep you as a pet, on display in the red room of his home, shielded by more magic than you’d ever felt. The boredom of captivity came too easily.

One of the other occupants killed themselves after fifty years of the same thing. Magnus killed another for reasons unknown. Time had little meaning in the forest, and therefore, you were content to stay still, occasionally indulging your baser needs, but for the most part, you meditated, slept and dreamed of home.

And then everything changed.

Magnus found a new pet, one that you felt as soon as he was past the barrier. It was a familiar echo, something that had always been in the house, but now, it was multiplied to such a strength, that you pressed yourself away from the edge of your cage.

The second Magnus’ heart stopped beating, the cages vanished, the magic no longer holding you captive. While the other creatures immediately took their leave, you were confused and intrigued by whomever had the power to destroy the sorcerer.

You crept across the room, following the pull of the darkness you’d felt before, the frightening power that drew you closer for reasons unknown. It was pulsing with rage and fire, and despite the danger to yourself, you couldn’t stop your body following the pull.

None of them saw you when you entered the room. As a nymph, you could will yourself to be unseen, even by the demon you could sense residing within the older gentleman in the room. They were similar in appearance to nymphs - except a lot bigger. The one with the long hair was as big as an oak, and he seemed to be doing most of the talking.

English was such a simple language and you’d picked it up over the years. The other creatures in the zoo had spoken a mixture of languages but most of them spoke English.

You suddenly wondered if the room you were kept in was the only one in the huge looking house.

The men were leaving and you followed, curiosity getting the better of you. Outside the house was barren landscape and you frowned as you felt the departed spirits of the dead trees around you. The magic in Magnus’ house had destroyed the landscape, destroyed the trees and their spirits.

There was no connection left to your realm.

The two large men were putting things into a car parked a few meters away from the house and you looked around, unable to spot the shortest of the three. Looking back at the car, you moved forward, sliding into the backseat as the shorter of the two had his back turned. They couldn’t see you but they would be able to touch you if you got too close.

They pulled the vehicle away from the house and you huddled in the backseat, eventually sliding into the space between the front seat and the back, letting yourself drift off to sleep.

When you woke up, you felt strange and the car was empty. Lifting your hand, you wiped your brow, frowning at the droplets of liquid there. Sweat? Nymphs didn’t sweat.

Climbing out from your spot, you pulled the door handle, slipping out of the car easily. Your feet touched concrete and you looked down at the stone floor, wiggling your toes against it. Placing one foot in front of the other, you walked through the large room, taking in all the vehicles and the bucket of soapy water that smelled funny when you got closer.

Was this where they lived? It seemed rather… unhomey. Magnus hadn’t been the kindest of hosts but at least his surroundings were colorful, interesting for a while. This was… monstrous.

You stopped at the bottom of some steps, looking around. At the top was a door and with few other options, you climbed up, slipping through the door quietly. Ahead of you was a long, tiled corridor, the floor cool and smooth under your bare feet.

Somewhere at the end of the hallway, you could hear music. Magnus had played a lot of music, classical mostly, although he had a curious obsession with a singer called “Taylor Swift”. This wasn’t like anything you’d heard before and your feet carried you closer.

As you moved, you felt the power of the building around you. It vibrated through the walls, bouncing off your skin in harmless waves - you were no threat to the warding placed around you. The music grew louder and you picked out individual chords, finding the melody appealing as a man sung about squeezing a lemon, which you found rather odd.

The corridor ended, opening up into a large domed room with a big table in the middle, lit up in different colors. Distracted for a moment, you gravitated towards it, jumping in fright as a large figure hopped into sight, moving very strangely.

It was one of the hunters from the car, the ones who had freed you from Magnus’ zoo. This was the one with the powerful aura, who’d draw you into him but in this place, he seemed a little more relaxed than he had. In one hand, he held a bottle of whiskey and in the other, he held a small box.

The box lit up, making a shrill sound and you moved a little closer when he threw himself into a chair, slinging his legs up to rest his feet on the table. He drank from the bottle, placing it on the table next to his booted feet and started to tap his thumbs against the lit up box, frowning at the front of it.

“Oh come on, Garth. You can do better than that.”

You peered over his shoulder, tilting your head at the lit up box. There were letters on it, moving like a film. You’d seen films, a long time ago but they looked nothing like this. As you watched, your hair fell down from where it was hanging over your shoulder, brushing against the man’s neck.

He leaped to his feet, turning around and you backed away as he watched the space you were in, unable to see you. His heart was pounding and his eyes narrowed; you could feel the center of his power, burning through the shirt covering it.

This man was dangerous but he was also good. You could feel it, buried in his heart, the desire to be the hero he’d worshipped growing up. There was heartache, pain and so much suffering but this man was full of love.

Maybe it was the love that had drawn you in.

“Sammy!” he called, not taking his eyes off of the spot you were in and you frowned, knowing it was impossible for him to see you.

The other man from the car appeared, frowning deeply. “What?”

“I think we got a mosquito,” the first man said and you sighed in relief, turning away just as Sammy started to chide his companion for his ridiculous issue with bugs.

The building was huge and it took you a full day to figure out all the twists and turns. By the time you returned to the room with the lit up table, the two men had gone and you were very tired. You placed your hands on the table, enjoying the warm sun-like glow.

Climbing up, you decided that it was a suitable place to rest, laying down and curling up into a tight little ball. It was nice, you thought as you drifted off, to be somewhere new.

*****

The Winchesters were hunters. You stumbled upon this as you wandered their home for a few days, learning what you could about a world that had changed since you’d last been in it. Reading some of the books in their library had answered most of your questions and when you discovered television, it wasn’t long before you learned more.

“Dean” was the older brother. He was sturdy and grumpy and had the Mark Of Cain, which you knew was a dangerous curse. But he was fighting it, surprisingly, his strong heart keeping him straight. “Sammy”, the younger brother, seemed to be a good calming influence on his brother, although they fought a lot.

Sometimes, you liked to watch them sleep. Dean had nightmares a lot and Sammy often crept in to check on him during the night, which only strengthened your affection for the two of them.

Sammy was odd. He spent a lot of time reading, running and drinking water. He also took very long showers, which were incredibly pleasing to watch. You’d never understood the human fascination with clothing, with concealing the natural beauty of their bodies, so similar to a nymph. Sammy was much bigger than any male you’d ever seen before and you often watched him, indulging the need to satisfy your sexual needs. Watching him touch himself always made you cum, thinking about how that huge cock would feel inside your significantly smaller body.

He only ever touched himself in the shower, unlike his brother. Dean masturbated more than you thought humans needed to, often sneaking off for some time alone. There didn’t seem to be any restrictions on the places he would touch himself, although he quite frequently liked to sit in the front seat of his car, a place you quickly figured out was special to both brothers.

The fourth night you were in their home, Dean received a call - the light up box you’d discovered was a phone - and they headed off in the middle of the night. You watched them leave, curious about what they were doing but not in any rush to accompany them. They would return, you were sure of it.

You weren’t sleeping on the table anymore. Most of the time, you found a warm spot in one of the bedrooms next to the heaters - they were always on as Dean didn’t like being cold. This time, you decided to sleep in Dean’s bedroom. His scent was comforting to you, as was Sammy’s, so you settled down to nap, which you’d been doing a lot more recently.

Noise woke you, when Dean stumbled into the room a few hours later, yelling something before slamming the door. You sat up, staring at the closed door and frowning - you couldn’t sneak out without Dean seeing the door open and the old wood tended to creak.

Dean limped across the room to his bed and you scurried into the corner, watching him closely as he stripped off his jacket and coat, blood making his t-shirt stick to his skin. He hissed when he peeled the fabric off of the steadily weeping wound and you swallowed, itching to help him, to heal the wound.

The Mark on his arm seemed to glow and pulse and it made your stomach twist uncomfortably. You shifted against the wall and Dean’s head snapped up from his inspection of the injury.

He was looking right at you.

Was it the Mark making him sense you?

It seemed like forever until he looked away and you could breathe again.

Dean stitched up his wound, grimacing as he did so, his fingers shaking. You could see it already healing, slowly but surely, the Mark having some kind of effect on his ability to recover from minor injuries at least. But you knew the legends of the Mark, of what it did to those who bore it.

You’d been barely a sapling when the Mark was given to Cain but you remembered it. Knights Of Hell had no love for supernatural creatures.

Dean finished covering his torso with gauze, stripping down to nothing and laying on his bed. The room was warm and his cock twitched on his stomach, making you lick your lips as you watched. It swelled as you kept your eyes on it, the scent of his pheromones forcing your body to react.

His fingers slid over his firm stomach, dragging through the thin hair that led down to his groin. The closer he got, the more his cock thickened and filled, the tip weeping by the time he touched it. You held your breath, sinking down onto your ass with your legs spread as you watched him.

The first little groan he made was strained and he placed his other hand over his injury as if it hurt to move too much. You wanted to crawl forward, to touch him, take away the pain that was preventing his pleasure. But you remained still, fingers dancing over your folds as Dean started to stroke his cock.

He moved slowly, dragging out each pull until his palm was only barely holding the tip before pushing back down, making his hips press into the mattress. With every stroke, Dean’s pain lessened and you wished you could see what he was imagining behind his closed eyelids.

Little gasps and whimpers made you touch your clit, biting your bottom lip as he did, your insides squirming with the need to cum. The thought of this man touching you excited you even more - it had been so long since you’d been touched, you were sure you’d climax at the simplest of caresses.

You sank two fingers into your pussy, using your thumb to stimulate your clit as Dean moved his hand from his wound down to cup his balls, fondling them as he jerked his cock harder, arching his neck and grinding his teeth together, nearing completion. His entire body was tense and the scent of him filled the room to intoxicating levels.

When he came, thick and sticky over his stomach, narrowly missing the gauze covering his injury, you struggled to keep your eyes open to watch, your own climax coaxing your body into spasm. Dean kept coming until he was done, his hands going limp around his manhood, his eyes remaining shut as he tried to regain his breath.

Deciding that you were probably safe to sleep in his room, for a little while at least, you curled back up, ignoring Dean as he cleaned up.

You didn’t see him stop to stare in your direction again, frowning for a split second before he turned and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, they were both gone when you woke up, disconcerted that you’d spent the entire night asleep on Dean’s floor. Moving from the warm spot made you groan but you climbed to your feet, placing your hand over your belly as it made a strange gurgling noise.

Padding through the bunker corridors, you headed for the library, not sure where the brothers had gone or when they’d be back. Picking a book, you walked over to the table and sat down, starting to read. You liked reading these books; some of them were fictional, some of them were plain jibberish, but it was fun to learn new things.

Sometimes, you liked to watch Dean’s collection of DVD’s. He liked a lot of the animation, specifically ones involving sexual acts. He watched them a lot when he was touching himself.

So caught up in your reading, you didn’t hear the bunker door open. Heavy footsteps had you looking up as the boys returned, Sammy walking into the library ahead of his brother. He ground to a halt, staring directly at you and you frowned.

Wait.

Could he see you?

“Damn, Sammy,” Dean called, hauling a bag down the steps, “how much fruit did you buy? Are you planning on feeding me those smoothies again?”

“Er, Dean?” Sammy called back and your frown turned to genuine worry that they could see you. Your stomach rumbled again and ached. “Why is there a naked girl in here reading?”

Fuck. He could definitely see you. Panic started to form a lump in your throat as you tried to will yourself unseen again. It didn’t work.

“I don’t know,” Dean replied, “is it my birthday?”

Sammy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Seriously, dude. There’s a naked woman in here.”

Dean appeared, his eyes lighting up appreciatively. “Damn.  _Is_  it my birthday?”

“Grow up,” Sammy grumbled. “Are you… okay?” he asked, directing the question at you and you looked down at yourself, frowning.

“Yes,” you replied, turning in your seat.

He nodded, approaching you slowly. “How did you get in here?”

You tilted your head, blinking at him. “In your car. I was in Magnus’ zoo.” You paused, regarding them both. “You shouldn’t be able to see me.”

The brothers shared a look and Dean’s hand slid around his waist, no doubt reaching for his gun. You were unconcerned - guns couldn’t hurt nymphs. But then, your powers weren’t working so maybe you should have been more cautious.

“In the car?” Sammy repeated and you nodded. “So you were invisible?” Another nod. “What are you?”

Dean’s gun clicked and you blinked at him again. “I’m a nymph,” you said slowly, acting like you were talking to two very large and very stupid animals. They were obviously worried you might hurt them. “A spirit of the forest?” Sammy’s facial expression changed in understanding but Dean just looked more confused.

“Like… babes in the wood?” he asked, “Women frolicking around naked with leaves falling and all that Midsummer Night’s Dream crap?”

“I don’t think… that was fairies,” you stated, looking puzzled. “I’m not a fairy. Fairies are horrible creatures. I’m a  _nymph_. I’m the physical manifestation of a spirit of the forest.” You sat up a little straight and Sam’s cheeks grew even redder. “And you are hunters. Sammy and Dean Winchester.”

Dean sniggered and Sammy scowled. “It’s  _Sam_.”

You frowned. “But he calls you Sammy.”

“ _Only_  he calls me Sammy,” Sam grumbled, as Dean lowered his gun. “I don’t think she’s a threat. Nymphs are sometimes mischievous but they’re not evil, according to the lore.”

“When have you read lore on nymphs?” Dean asked, frowning at him.

“He likes to read in bed,” you supplied and both men looked at you with panic on their faces. “What?”

Sam cleared his throat, stepped forward a little with one hand raised. “How long have you been here?”

You shrugged. “A few days,” you replied. “Since you killed Magnus and freed me. Thank you, by the way. That cage was getting awfully cramped.” You stood up and Sam turned around, like you hadn’t been naked before. “Are you okay?” you asked.

“Could you… put something on?” Sam murmured, averting his eyes. Dean was the opposite, grinning lewdly, just like you’d expected he would. He was aroused and you gave him a sly smile.

“Why?”

“Yeah,” Dean drawled, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. “Why, Sam?”

Sam growled and shook his head. “You’re awful,” he snapped. Dean chuckled, shrugging off his shirt and approaching you, wrapping the fabric around your shoulders to cover you. It was huge on your naturally small frame, falling to your knees and concealing your nudity.

“I don’t understand the need for clothing,” you whispered, purposefully putting your mouth close to Dean’s ear as he bent to fasten the buttons and he smiled. The heat coming off of him was delectable and you moaned softly as his fingers brushed over your breasts. “It’s just cumbersome.”

“You’re telling me,” Dean groaned, adjusting his pants, the outline of his cock easily distinguishable.

As he stepped away, Sam turned back around. “So, what’s your name?” he asked.

“Y/N,” you answered, fiddling with the hem of the shirt. The material felt scratchy against your skin - it was the first time you’d ever had clothing on and you weren’t a fan. “Do I have to wear this?”

Both brothers answered at the same time, Sam confirmed that you did and Dean smirked with a firm “no”.  The younger of two gave his brother a dirty look while Dean just kept on grinning. “You said Magnus kept you in his zoo.”

“Yes,” you affirmed, nodding. “There were lots of creatures in there.”

“We know he liked to collect weird shit,” Dean mumbled, raising a hand in your direction. “No offense.”

“None taken,” you chirped, keeping your eyes on him, appreciating the aesthetic of his form. It had been a long time since you’d sought pleasure in another being. Your own touch grew boring after a few decades. “I think some of his creatures escaped.”

Sam grimaced. “We don’t know what he had in there.”

“I know what was in the same room as me,” you offered helpfully, sitting back down. “There was a Mountain Chupacabra, a gnome, a vampire and I think the other thing was a shapeshifter but mostly it was a puddle of goo. They lose their cohesion if they don’t shift regularly.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking at his brother. “Well, that’s a start.”

“We’ve got bigger things to worry about,” Sam admitted, sighing heavily, his eyes dropping to Dean’s arm and the older man covered the Mark with his hand.

“The Mark of Cain.” Their eyes were wide and wary as you stood up and approached Dean, taking hold of his hand and lifting it. He didn’t object but the tension was thrumming under his skin as you inspected the raised red scar on his arm. “I might be able to remove it.”

Dean’s expression was stunned and Sam leaned forward, confused. “Can it be removed?”

“It can,” you replied, shrugging. “It’s hard. But I can remove it without unlocking Pandora’s Box.”

“That’s a thing?” Dean asked.

“In a manner of speaking.” Dropping his arm, you turned back to your seat, tugging at the shirt again. “This is very uncomfortable.”

“Sam, you’re always going on about being yourself. Girl wants to be naked.” Dean turned imploring eyes on his brother; “Let her be herself.”

Sam made a disgusted noise, sneering unpleasantly. “Dean, you’re a pervert.” You looked shocked at the term and Sam sighed. “He just wants to see you naked because he hasn’t gotten laid in weeks.” Dean objected loudly as you gave Sam a puzzled look.

“I don’t quite understand,” you said slowly. “He’s aroused by my physical form. Is that a bad thing?” Gesturing to Sam, you pointed out his erection through his pants. “You’re aroused too.”

His cheeks went bright red and Dean sniggered. “It’s inappropriate,” Sam mumbled, pulling his laptop across the table. “And you’re very alluring.”

A smile tugged at your lips. “I’m a spirit of nature. And what you’re feeling is entirely natural.” Dean’s jaw dropped at your subtle flirtation and Sam’s ears went the same color as his cheeks. He shook his head, making his hair falling in his eyes like he could hide behind it.

“You said you could remove the Mark?” he fumbled, voice coming out raspy.

“I can.”

“How?” Sam enquired.

“With magic. Natural magic. Not like Magnus used.” You frowned, looking down at yourself again. “But I have no connection to my home. He destroyed the trees.” The brothers looked at each other, clearly needing a little more information. “The trees. Everything around that house was barren and dead. I would need to find another connection to my home to… recharge, I guess. Like your little phone does.”

Dean pulled out his phone, holding it up and you nodded.

“Yes! I like Words With Friends. Although Garth is hustling you.”

Sam raised a hand, pausing you. “I’m sorry, I thought you were locked up for years?”

“A hundred years,” you confirmed and Sam nodded, slapping Dean’s hand to make him put his phone away before he opened up the Words With Friends notification in the status bar. “But I learn very quickly. Your television and internet have been very helpful.”

“You’ve learned about us in a few days?” Dean’s face was screwed up like he didn’t believe you.

“Yes. All the things that are relevant anyway. The Google was very helpful. I’m not sure if knowing all the members of the Kardashian family was important but I thought it best not to miss anything out.” A bright smile lit your face before disappearing swiftly as your stomach gurgled. “What is that?”

Dean chuckled. “You’re hungry.”

“Well, that can’t be right, I don’t need to eat. Sleep sustains me and connects me to the earth.” You looked at your hands, puzzling at the skin. “I was… is this because I’m not connected to home?” Your voice became a whisper as fright changed your entire demeanor. “What’s happening to me?”

Sam stood up, zipping to your side in an instant. “I don’t know all that much about nymphs. You said you had to have a connection with nature?” You nodded, tears welling up in your eyes as Sam smiled softly. “There’s not much in the way of nature in here, plus a whole lot of magic warding that might be causing your… changes. Why don’t we go outside?”

“I’ll make her a sandwich,” Dean offered, heading for the kitchen. “Just in case.”

He darted off out of sight and you let Sam lead you to the stairs out of the building.

The trees outside the bunker were tall and green, lush with life and you walked through the leaves and mud, not caring about how dirty your feet were getting. Sam watched from the bunker doorway as you bent down, placing both hands flat on the ground.

Nothing happened.

“Why can’t I feel it?” you murmured. “Everything is alive. Everything… there’s no connection.”

Sam’s feet crunched the ground behind you. “Are you okay?”

You stood straight, staring at your muddy hands. A stray thorn had pricked your thumb and you pulled it out, wincing, horror contorting your expression as blood welled up. Sam frowned, taking hold of your hand and wiping it clean with his shirt.

“Just a scratch,” he said with a smile. “Won’t even bleed again.”

“It shouldn’t have bled in the first place,” you mumbled, still staring at your thumb. “I’m mortal. He… he destroyed my home.” Overwhelming grief seized your heart. “It’s gone.” Huge arms encased you, preventing you from falling to the floor as you wailed out your sorrow.

Magnus hadn’t just destroyed the forest - he’d destroyed your entire plane of existence. The cage he’d kept you in must have shielded you.

You were becoming human.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while to coax you from the shelter of the trees outside the imposing building they called home but eventually, Sam managed it, leading you back into the war room where you sat down like you were in a trance. “Is there anything I can get you?” he asked and you stared blankly ahead. “Something to eat?” He gestured to the sandwich Dean had left on the table.

You remained silent, unmoving, the grief rendering you numb. Dean scowled and elbowed Sam in the side and the younger hunter sighed.

“I’ll go get her something else to wear,” he mumbled, leaving Dean alone with you in the war room.

“Everything,” you whispered, almost unable to process what you’d learned. Without the connection to nature and the spirits of the trees, it was cold. A shiver made the chair shake and Dean frowned.

“You’ll feel better with more clothes on.” He frowned, looking a little disgusted with himself. “I actually said that.” You leaned forward, dropping your head into your hands as you started to sob and Dean’s eyes went wide. “Hey, hey,” he soothed, crouching in front of you. “Sam’s real good at this research thing, okay? Trust me, he’s got a big enough brain to get you home.”

You looked up, blinking away tears. “You really think so?”

Dean nodded, using his thumbs to wipe away the moisture on your cheeks. “I do.” He watched you for a moment, studying you and you remained still waiting for the question he was obviously conjuring. “How much do you know about this world?”

Lifting your shoulders, you pulled a face. “I know what I’ve seen here. And on the internet. Your world is intriguing. Frightening. A little,” you admitted and Dean smiled. “Where I live we just have the trees and the songs my people sing.”

“Songs?”

You smiled as you recalled your sisters and their beautiful singing voices. “Beautiful songs,” you murmured wistfully. “My sisters…” Fresh grief and guilt plagued you and Dean realized he was losing you again. He grabbed the sandwich he’d made, handing it to you as a distraction.

“You really should eat,” he murmured, feeling more concern than he probably should.

Taking the plate from him, you stared at the food. You knew what it was but you weren’t sure if you’d like it. “What’s in it?” you asked tentatively.

Dean chuckled. “It’s just bread and cheese. Only the burger cheese we had left over in the fridge, but I’m sure it’s got some nutrients in it. Dairy or some shit. Either way, it’ll stop your stomach growling so loudly.” You looked down at your own stomach, feeling the familiar gurgling that had been getting worse for the last hour or so.

Balancing the plate on your lap, you picked up one half of the sandwich in your hands, taking a bite from the middle. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste - dry, if anything - and you managed to swallow, feeling like a small sprite emerging from the mist for the first time.

“Not so bad, huh?” Dean grinned as you took another bite. “We haven’t got a whole bunch of nice food in. Sam just stuffs the cupboards full of fruit.” He pulled a face and you frowned, confused. “He’s on a health kick,” Dean explained, his scowl not dislodging from his face, “again.”

“I got some stuff,” Sam announced, walking back into the room with a pile of clothing in his arms. He smiled when he saw you eating and you smiled back with a mouthful of sandwich. “Some old sweats, a few shirts I think Kevin left behind.” He trailed off, rifling through the pile until Dean made a noise of protest, reaching over.

“That’s mine!” he exclaimed, snatching the old Motorhead shirt from between the thick flannel shirts.

“Dude, it hasn’t fit you since you were fourteen,” Sam griped, reaching out to take it back. “You’re never gonna have a waist that small again.”

“You don’t know that,” Dean growled, clutching his shirt posessively.

“I do,” Sam insisted, rolling his eyes and giving up on the shirt. “Especially if you keep eating those triple burgers from Wendy’s like they’re going outta fashion.” Dean grumbled and you couldn’t help but smile at his boyish attitude. It was easy to be completely overwhelmed by the darkness of the Mark on his arm or the blackness that seemed to swallow his soul but you could see the light inside him.

Even without your connection to your home, Dean Winchester’s goodness shone through all of the bad things that had happened to him.

You finished your sandwich as Sam tried to figure out what clothes would fit you, eventually giving up and flashing you a tired smile. “Maybe we should find you a room -”

“Sam, calm down. You’re being the hostess with the mostest,” Dean drawled, slouched in his seat opposite you. The younger Winchester sighed, dropping himself into a chair. “First things first, we need to figure out where you came from.”

You frowned, puzzling at his meaning. “I came from Magnus’ zoo, inside his house. I travelled in your car.”

“I think Dean meant in relation to our world,” Sam interjected.

“My realm is above the physical,” you said slowly. “I know where I came from. I just… don’t know how to get home.”

“Above the physical?” Dean asked, confused by the statement.

“Spirits of nature are among you all the time. There are places in the world where you can feel it, like where Magnus built his house. It was where the veil between the realms is thinnest, enabling him to harness the magic.” You started rubbing your hands together, remembering the barren landscape left after his magic devastated it. “Natural magic is finite on this plane,” you explained, unsure if Sam or Dean knew much about magic. “And when Magnus used it all up, the connection is gone.”

Sam stood up abruptly, jogging up the library steps and you watched him, wondering if you’d done something to offend him. “I read,” he called back, “about different realms. All existing on the same planet.” He returned, holding a thick red book in his hands. “Dean, you remember how heaven and hell exist outside of usual human comprehension?”

Dean blinked. “Let’s just go with yes,” he mumbled.

His brother nodded excitedly. “Basically, this book documents all of the realms. Places that exist in exactly the same moment as us but that we can’t perceive. Sometimes you can only get there through specifics gateways - like hell gates.” Understanding dawned on Dean’s face and he nodded as Sam passed you the book. “If you can show me which one of these is your realm, we should be able to find another doorway to get you home. We just have to search for certain frequencies.” He paused, staring at you in wonder. “Which probably means you can detect those frequencies, if that’s the ‘connection’ you’re referring to.”

“Sam,” Dean warned, “you’re getting worked up.”

You took the book, staring at the intricate drawings on the parchment, the words in a language you couldn’t understand. “I do not know this language,” you murmured, turning the pages.

“That’s fine,” Sam replied. “We can go through them together.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, leaning on the table, feeling an unreasonable burst of jealousy in his chest. “What language is it? Maybe I can help,” he added and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“Since when do you speak anything other than bad English and high-school French?” Sam scoffed and Dean scowled. “It’s in Sumarian, Dean.” The elder Winchester sat back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest as he continued to glare at his brother.

You kept flicking through the pages of the book, eyes blurring at all the text. Nothing looked familiar without knowing what the words said. “I can’t -” you whispered, closing the book. “Can’t we just go and find another bridge? If I can feel the connection -”

“World’s a bit big for that, sweetheart,” Dean informed her, his tone apologetic. “How many of these gates do you think there are, Sam? I mean, if we go through all this and there’s one and it’s in outer Mongolia -”

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam insisted. “Look, she’s an innocent. And right now, she needs our protection.”

“What about the other creatures?” you asked suddenly. “The ones that escaped. Some of them were very dangerous.”

Sam nodded, placing his hand on the table. “And we’ll deal with that too.” He smiled at you, oblivious to Dean’s simmering jealousy behind him. “We’re gonna help you, Y/N.”

“Thank you,” you whispered. “I am beyond grateful.”

Dean grumbled something and stood up. “I’m going to grab a beer.”

*****

Sam had decided the easiest way to get to the answers they needed was for him to translate the entire book, which would take him a few days. Taking advantage of his nerd brother’s love of books and quiet, Dean decided to head back to the store with you.

Properly clothed.

The sweats were heavy and rubbed against your thighs which you didn’t like. Sam’s oversized shirt dragged down to your knees, the large red plaid pattern contorted by your curves. And the shoes… the less said about the shoes, the better.

After a brief trip round the grocery store, Dean guided you back into the car, mumbling something about nosy old store clerks. Despite your clothing and rapidly transitioning humanity, there was an otherworldly quality to you that seemed to spook a lot of people, although neither Dean or Sam appeared bothered by it.

Maybe because they’d spent a lot of time around things that weren’t human.

It was dark when you returned to the bunker and Sam was still deep in studying. Deciding to be annoying, Dean set you up in the library and produced a tub that had ice crystals all over it.

“This,” he announced, handing you a spoon, “is Ben and Jerry’s. Greatest ice cream in the world. And Phish Food is the best flavor.” Sam snorted at that. “You can cram your Cherry Garcia where the sun don’t shine,” Dean snapped and Sam rolled his eyes, returning to his book.

You held up the spoon and took the tub, inspecting it. “Does it have fish in it?” you asked, genuinely curious and Dean laughed.

“Nah, they’re little chocolate pieces shaped like fish. Mostly it’s marshmallow and caramel. Try some.” You looked up at him warily before pulling the lid off, jumping when it came away a little easier than you expected. The inside of the tub was filled with chocolate and some gooey looking substances - you dipped the spoon into the caramel first and tried it.

Dean grinned as your face lit up with pleasure. “This is good!” you exclaimed.

“It’s not a fair test,” Sam complained, not looking up. “Did you even buy the flavor I like?”

“No,” Dean retorted. “You know where the store is, fruit-boy.”

Sam mouthed the insult back at him, frowning and you ignored the both of them, digging into the ice cream happily. “Dean, she’s not used to our food. Maybe don’t go giving her a stomach ache?”

You paused, chocolate smeared around your mouth. “Stomach ache?”

Dean thought it over, sighing as he reached out for the tub. “He’s right. All this right food… you don’t wanna get sick.”

“But I like the fish food,” you protested, not giving up your spoon or the tub, snatching them close against you and getting ice cream on Sam’s shirt. Sam laughed as Dean promptly gave up, watching you lick the gooey marshmallow from the spoon.

His pupils dilated and you knew he was aroused by the sight of your pink tongue darting out a scoop the treat off of the utensil. You kept doing it and Dean shifted in his seat, his elbow knocking Sam’s beer. The bottle wobbled and landed on it’s side, spilling the frother liquid onto the floor. Sam instantly jumped up, moving his papers before retrieving the bottle and scowling at Dean. “Jeez, you wanna fidget any more?”

You plastered an innocent look on your face, pressing your thighs together as your eyes remained on Dean’s. Sam bustled around him, cleaning up the mess. “I think I’ve had enough,” you whispered, handing over the tub but keeping the spoon. Dean’s eyes narrowed as you kept cleaning it with your tongue, slowly and purposefully.

Sam sat back down, mumbling about inconsiderate and clumsy brothers and you giggled. He seemed oblivious to his brother’s peril, the outline of his cock tenting his pants. “I might go to bed,” Dean grunted, standing up and shielding his lap with the tub of ice cream.

“It’s barely ten,” Sam replied, his eyes focused on his books.

“Gotta set up a room for Y/N anyway,” Dean flung back, heading out towards the kitchen with the tub of ice cream.

Sam didn’t say anything to that, engrossed in his work and you sighed. “Do you need any help?” you asked and Sam shook his head, smiling at you.

“No, it’s fine. I should have a few translations for you in the morning,” he said, the hope in his eyes feeding yours. You nodded and stood up. “Why don’t you go help Dean? I’m sure he’s found himself some trouble.”

A grin spread over your lips. “Goodnight, Sam.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean?”

Your voice was tiny in the bunker corridor but Dean hadn’t been in his room and you had no idea which one he was in. “I’m down here!” he called from room nineteen at the far end of the hall. You had yet to figure out how the British Men Of Letters knew where things were when all of their door numbers were jumbled around.

Dean was throwing a sheet over the bed in the spare room, folding the corners down neatly and you watched him for a moment. “I’ve never actually slept on a bed,” you informed him, stepping up closer to where he was fiddling with a pillow case.

“Really?” he asked, blinking. “These ones are really comfy. Memory foam.” Spreading his fingers, he pressed down onto the top of the mattress, leaving a perfect indent of his hand for a few seconds. “It remembers you,” Dean quipped and you frowned in confusion.

“But I’ve never met it,” you replied and Dean chuckled in amusement. Your eyebrows raised as you understood the joke, feeling a little flushed at the slow catch. “Sorry,” you whispered. “I guess I still have a lot to learn.”

“You’re doing great,” he reassured, fluffing up the pillows. He was bent over in a very alluring position - his pants hugged the curve of his ass and his shirt had ridden up to expose a strip of golden skin underneath. Clothes were so obstructive. You much preferred Dean naked.

While his back was turned, you unbuttoned your shirt, letting it fall to the ground. Dean turned, just as you pushed the sweats down and stepped out of them, completely bare to his gaze. Whatever he’d been about to say died on his lips as his eyes darted between your nude body and the open door.

“I’ve never had sex in a bed,” you purred, seductively, approaching slowly. The hunter in front of you didn’t move, frozen in shock.

“That’s…” he stopped, trying again. “That’s… really…”

You were right in front of him now, almost touching, nipples straining in the cool air. Dean swallowed and his cock swelled in his pants. “I thought you preferred me without clothes?” you asked, highly amused by his sudden lack of suave in a suddenly awkward situation.

Well, awkward for him.

Being a nymph meant you were perfectly comfortable with your body. Your smaller build had you only coming up to Dean’s chest - the perfect height to run your fingers over his shoulders teasingly, playing with the collar of his shirt.

“I really do,” Dean murmured, his eyes closing. He still didn’t move, keeping his hands at his sides and his eyes fell shut. His jaw clenched and you frowned, your left hand sliding from his shoulder to cover the Mark on his forearm. Dean hissed as you touched it and you could feel the warmth pulsing underneath the flannel of his shirt. “Don’t -” he warned, trying to pull away.

You kept hold of him, coaxing him into a kiss with little nips and featherlight brushes of your lips against his. Dean relented with ease, shrugging off your touch to grasp your face with both hands. His kiss was harsh and intoxicating; you craved more.

“Touch me, Dean,” you whispered, gasping against his mouth. Dean growled and picked you up with little difficulty, kissing you harder as he sat on the edge of the bed, groaning into your mouth as you ground down on his crotch.

“The door,” he mumbled but you ignored him, intent on getting his clothes off; his shirt came over his head with little encouragement. His cock twitched against your bare core and you whimpered, pulling back to breathe. “The door, sweetheart -”

You glanced back, frowning. “What about it?”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Sam walks past and he’s going to get an eyeful.” You still didn’t see the problem, looking at him with a funny expression.

“We could invite him -” His eyes went saucer wide and you stopped, realizing he didn’t like that idea. “You don’t share with your brother?” Dean gave his head a vehement shake and you smiled. “That’s a shame. I used to share with all of my sisters.” He swallowed at that, trying not to imagine a world full of naked beautiful women like you. “You’d like my world, Dean,” you whispered, kissing a path along his jaw. “Nothing but pleasure.”

“Is this a good idea?” he asked slowly, unable to stop his hands trailing over your body. “I’m… I’ve, er -”

“You’re worried about hurting me,” you deduced, one hand sliding down his right arm to lay over the Mark. Dean nodded and swallowed, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth of your palm soothing the burning he always felt there.

“Yeah.” His voice was gravelly and thick with arousal as your hands kept touching him.

“Let me help you,” you whispered, pushing him back onto the bed. Dean opened his eyes to watch as you leaned over him, dragging your hands to meet on his belt buckle. “Let me make you feel better.” He nodded and you unbuttoned his pants, dragging them down along with his boxers. Once he was entirely nude, you straddled his thighs, leaning down to encircle his cock in your small fingers.

Dean’s eyes closed as you stroked him, testing the thick weight of his shaft in your hand. A low moan left his throat when you dragged your thumb across the tip, smearing pre-cum around the ridge of his cockhead. You kept moving your hand, watching his length pulse with arousal, almost mesmerized by the size and thickness of him.

You wondered if Sam would look this delicious up close. “Does that feel good?” you asked, lips millimeters away from his cock. Dean managed a gasp and a nod, the former of which dissolved into a growl when you dragged your tongue over his leaking slit. His taste exploded on your tongue and you moaned, sucking the entirety of his crown into your mouth, lightly pulling on it as you massaged it with your tongue.

Fingers clenched in the covers underneath him, Dean shuddered as he held back from thrusting into your mouth. You smiled as you felt how needy he was - you could scent the arousal clinging to his skin, the urge to bury himself in warm wetness.

When you took him as far as you could, bulging your throat out with his generous cock, Dean all but yelled, pushing up on his elbows to watch you suck his cock. You repeated the move with enthusiasm, wanting more of his taste on your tongue. Fondling his sac with your fingertips, you opened your eyes and looked up at him.

He came with a throaty cry, spilling salty liquid into your mouth. It was messy and dribbled out down your chin as you tried to swallow it all. Dean fell back, breathing heavily, groaning when you proceeded to lick him clean of his spendings before sitting up on his thighs and wiping the cum from your chin with your fingers. He opened his eyes just to see you licking your fingers clean like a cat would.

“You’re something else,” Dean murmured, closing his eyes again. “Come up here.” You grinned and made to climb off of him but his hands landed on your thighs, squeezing gently. “I mean,” he licked his lips and glanced at you through lidded eyes, “come up here.”

Arousal throbbed in your core. “You want to taste me,” you purred, smiling at him and Dean chuckled, tapping your thighs. Obeying his silent request, you moved up his body, settling on his chest. Dean’s hands slid under your ass, dragging you close enough to bury his face in your pussy.

You yelped in surprise, gasping when he sucked your clit into his mouth, teasing with light stimulation, moaning against your sensitive flesh. When your body shuddered, you leaned forward, clinging to the headboard as Dean kept going.

He moved one hand, sliding it under your leg and coaxing it up. Pulling his mouth away from your sex, Dean kissed along your inner thigh. “Gonna make you squirt for me, sweetheart,” he grunted, pushing your leg until you were propped up on your right knee and left foot. You gasped when his hand trailed back, two fingers pressing at your slick hole. “You taste so good.”

The growl of his voice was drowned out by the desperate sound you made when he sank two fingers into your tight channel, simultaneously returning his mouth to your clit. Dean sucked and thrust in a messy rhythm, the obscene noises from his throat rumbling out against your sex, only adding to the stimulation. Pressure curled in your lower belly and you dug your nails into the wood, almost screaming in bliss.

Crooking his fingers inside you, Dean found your sweet spot, snarling in response to your pleasured whimpers. He dragged his fingertips over the spot repeatedly until your legs were shaking and his hand was making a wet sucking noise with each thrust.

His prize came when your body tensed and relaxed in the same second, his hand slick with your juices as you clenched around his fingers. Dean pulled his mouth away from your cunt, looking up at your blissed out expression before easing his fingers out of your twitching sex. “Feel good?” he asked, kissing the inside of your thigh again.

You melted onto the bed next to him, panting heavily, a lazy smile on your lips. “Very.”

Dean chuckled, pulling you into his arms, kissing you softly. His cock was rapidly showing a renewed interest and you reached down to touch him again. He grunted in surprise when his erection swelled further, leaning his head back on the pillows. “S’been a long time since I’ve had a recovery time that good,” he commented and you giggled, stroking his sensitive cock.

“It’s me,” you explained, “would you like me to stop?”

“Hell, no,” he growled, rolling you onto your back and covering your body with his. Seizing your lips in a kiss again, Dean lined his cock up with your soaked hole and sank halfway into you with one thrust. You cried and spread your legs, wrapping them around his waist as best you could, digging your heels into his firm ass. “God, fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned, pulling back and easing into you this time, dipping his head to suck at your tits. “Fuck, baby, I don’t think…”

“Want it all,” you whimpered, tugging at his hair as he worshiped your breasts. His hips rocked against you, each slick inch sinking deeper and deeper with each thrust. You rose to meet him, desperate to have all of him inside you and when his hips finally came flush with your body, your eyes rolled back in your skull.

You’d never had anything so big inside you. While your experience with humans wasn’t limited, you’d never been with anyone this… big.

Dean was shaking all over, sweating as he tried to control himself. Your body adjusted, walls clenching around his shaft and pulling moans from his lips as he abandoned your breasts and kissed you again.

“Fuck me, Dean,” you begged, the words distorted against his lips. “Want you to fuck me. Make me cum.”

He groaned loudly, holding himself up and making the thick muscles in his arms bulge with the effort. Locking his eyes on yours, Dean started to move, pulling out before filling you again. You clung to his shoulders, kissing him and sucking on his tongue as he fucked you, each stroke getting harder until the bed was rocking under the movement.

There was no way Sam wouldn’t hear your cries or Dean’s throaty grunts.

Dean pulled out, ignoring your protesting whine, easily flipping you onto your belly. He dragged your body down the bed until your knees were tucked underneath your belly and your pussy was exposed. Growling in approval, Dean thrust two fingers into your soppy cunt, fucking you with them slowly.

“So wet, baby,” he murmured, “want me inside you?”

“Yes,” you gasped, feeling like the only thing in the world that mattered was having him inside you again. Dean chuckled, withdrawing his fingers and pressing the tip of his cock against your slit.

“Show me.”

Wiggling your ass, you pressed back, crying out in frustration when he moved away just out of reach. “Dean, please!”

“Please, what?”

“Want your cock, want you inside me, please, Dean, please -”

Overwhelming fullness silenced you as he penetrated you with one thrust, his cockhead slamming into your cervix. Your words became a gasp for oxygen and you closed your eyes, clenching reflexively around him. Dean groaned, digging his fingers into your ass, giving in to his primal instincts and losing himself in you.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke, sore and satisfied, nestled against a significantly larger body. Dean was warm and you snuggled closer, burrowing your head in his chest. A buzz filled your veins; his seed was still sticky on your thighs and you knew it would only take a touch to rouse him.

Instead, you slipped from the bed to allow him the rest he probably needed after the night you’d shared. He’d expressed his own disbelief at his own stamina, the remaining influence you held giving him a little more than had become normal in his older years. It didn’t take long to convince him not to look a gift horse in the mouth; you’d lost count of how many times either of you came.

Dean passed out first and you’d curled into his side, watching him until you fell asleep yourself.

He needed sleep more than you did.

The hour was still early and you crept from the bedroom completely nude - dressing didn’t occur to you because it wasn’t something you typically did. Your first priority was using the bathroom which was yet another human feature you didn’t want or enjoy. Food was great, ice cream was awesome, but the need to pee? Irritating.

On your way back from the toilet, you heard the water running, the low sound of someone humming accompanying it. Had Dean woken up and decided to shower?

Steam billowed out of the shower room when you pushed the door open and you realized Sam was in there, probably just back from his morning run. You stepped onto the cool tiles and smirked, seeing the silhouette of his nude body in the steam, the spectre clearing as you moved closer.

Sam Winchester had a spectacular ass.

It was even more spectacular when he was doing this exact pose - head thrown back, long fingers buried in his luxurious hair as he shampooed it. Suds ran from his shoulders, down his spine, gathering in the crack of his glorious derriere and you sucked in a breath.

You’d been satisfied. Now, the spark of arousal that Dean had managed to silence was roaring back into your belly with a greedy little voice that groaned as Sam turned to the side to get the shampoo out of his hair, giving you a view of his soft cock, water dripping from the tip into the shower tray.

A trance came over you as you slipped to the side of the shower and Sam turned, fixing his eyes on you with no surprise on his face. He slid the screen back, tilting his head as his cock instantly betrayed his thoughts.

“You knew I was there,” you whispered, smiling. Sam nodded, swallowing hard as his gaze dragged over your nude body. “Can I come in?”

He nodded again, stepping back as you climbed into the shower, letting him move the screen back into place. You were centimeters away from his soaked skin and you remained still, watching his face as he lifted one hand to touch your jaw, his fingers gliding up to cup the side of your head.

Sam’s kisses were different to Dean’s. The first touch of his lips to yours was soft, as if he were sure you’d disappear and you realized how far he had to bend to actually kiss you. Your slight physique was typical of any nymph, half the size of this gigantic hunter and the thought of how he could bruise you made you shudder in need.

His hands cupped your ass, dragging you closer to his body and he growled when you pressed a slick hand between you to grasp his cock. “You were just with Dean,” he murmured and you smiled up at him.

“And now I’m with you,” you replied, kissing the side of his mouth, “do you want me to go?”

Sam gasped as you stroked his shaft between your fingers, managing to shake his head. Your smile widened and you lowered yourself to a crouching position so you were eye level with his groin. He watched you, panting heavily, his wet hair falling in his face, one hand on the wall to brace himself.

His cock was significantly thicker than Dean’s, the fantasy of having it inside you making you salivate. Holding the base of his shaft with one hand, you stroked him with the other, dragging your tongue over his tip. Sam’s entire body shuddered, his free hand twisting in your wet hair. “Fuck,” he mumbled, water running into his face.

You closed your eyes to avoid the water getting into them, relying on touch to pleasure him, exploring his cock and heavy sac with your tongue and fingers. He tugged on your hair when you took him deeper, his knees shaking under the force of your touch. The thick crown of his cock brushed your uvula and you swallowed around him, completely losing yourself in the sounds he was making and the taste of his skin.

Sam apparently favored fruity soap. Pulling back a little, you slipped one finger underneath his balls, stroking the sensitive spot behind them and a low groan left Sam’s lips, along with a whispered plea.

“More.”

Men often didn’t realize how sensitive they were but Sam seemed to be entirely aware of what he wanted. You could feel his need, precum leaking steadily onto your tongue and his hips shuddered when you pressed your finger further back, stroking over his hole. The suds eased your path and Sam shifted to spread his thighs, letting you have all the access you wanted.

When you sank the tip of your index finger into his tight little passage, a strained “uh, fuck” bounced off the walls of the shower, mingling with the sounds of your mouth sloppily sucking at his erection. Sam was barely holding on and you pushed a little deeper, dragging out to gather more soap before sinking back in. He jerked and groaned, forcing your fingertip to graze his prostate.

“Can’t -” His protest was cut off by a snarl, his top lip curling upward as he tugged on your hair. “Fuck, Y/N, wanna be inside you.”

You shook your head, refusing to release him, licking and sucking hungrily as you fucked his ass with your finger. It only took seconds before Sam was crying out his climax into the crook of his elbow, clinging to your hair as you swallowed down every last drop. Withdrawing, you stood straight, barely having a second to breathe before he was dragging you into a bruising kiss.

“Lemme wash you,” he purred, chest heaving with his labored breathing. You nodded, smiling against his lips and waited as Sam reached for the soap. His taste lingered on your tongue and you licked your lips, eyes greedily focusing on his hands, lathered up.

Sex was never just sex to a nymph. Pleasure was your only purpose in life, feeding off of the natural magic and replenishing it with your own energies. Nymphs were progenitors of fertility; at your strongest, you could give life to the most withered of lifeforms.

Even if now all you could do was inspire arousal in the gorgeous male pressed against you, his fingers working over your ass, spreading your cheeks and teasing your hole. “I wanna fuck you,” Sam murmured, seeking permission and you gasped when his hands cupped your rear, almost lifting you off of the shower floor. The water was slowly cooling but neither of you seemed to care.

“Then fuck me,” you giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck. His cock was already at half-mast and Sam groaned, easily picking you up and sliding your legs around his waist. “You can’t hurt me.”

Sam growled, crushing you against the tiled wall. “What if I want to?”

You’d been expecting a darker side from Dean, but Sam…

A shudder ran down your spine as his now fully-erect dick pressed into your cunt.

“What if I wanna fuck you hard enough to make your stomach bulge?” Sam asked, dragging his teeth along your jaw. “What if I wanna shove my entire cock in your tight little asshole?” The tip of his cock slid into you and you whined loudly. “I bet you’d beg for it, wouldn’t you?”

You nodded listlessly, squirming as Sam kept teasing you with the flared head of his shaft. “Please,” you rasped, clenching around him. Moaning low in his throat, Sam lifted you a little higher, letting you slowly sink down onto his dick.

It was an overload of pleasure. Everything but Sam was obliterated from existence - you didn’t feel the cooling water or the cold tiles you were pressed against. All that mattered was the thickness of his cock splitting you open, an unbelievable need for more making you lift up using his shoulders for leverage. When you dropped back down, taking him to the root, his balls against your ass, it was Sam’s turn to grunt in bliss.

“Fuck,” he gasped, looking down at where your bodies were intimately joined, “you’re so little.” Sliding one hand over your lower belly, he gave a little thrust and you squeaked, feeling his cock hit your cervix hard enough you thought he might just fuck right into your womb. “Can you feel that?” Sam asked, pressing his hand down. “Can you feel how deep my cock is?”

He didn’t give you a chance to answer, kissing you hard enough to slam your head backward into the wall. The dizziness from the blow passed quickly, taken over by the friction of Sam’s cock rocking into your soaked core. His hands were on your ass again and you cried out into his mouth when he pressed his finger against your asshole.

“Your turn.”

Your eyes rolled back in your head, mouth open in a soundless scream as Sam started to tease your asshole, keeping his thrusts into your cunt slow and hard, making sure you felt every inch of his shaft. It was intense, more so from the utter loss of control but Sam wasn’t slowing down.

Mimicking your earlier actions, he used the soap left on your skin to ease his finger’s path inside you and when he started to fuck your ass with one digit, you couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore. You screamed and bucked on his cock, the double penetration forcing a climax that made your pussy clench around his cock hard.

Sam kept going, kissing you to keep you quiet as he fucked both your holes simultaneously. Consciousness was fragile as he filled you over and over, until his pace faltered and he slammed in deep, keeping his finger in your ass even as he came deep inside you.

You were a shaking mess when he finally withdrew, the cool water washing away the evidence from your skin. Sam gave it a few seconds before turning the shower off, grabbing one of the fluffy towels to wrap you in. Without waiting, he scooped you from the shower floor, releasing you to stand on the mat.

When he turned, you admired his ass again, sighing contentedly.

“I wasn’t exactly planning on sharing my shower,” Sam murmured, glancing back at you as he reached for another towel - you pouted when he covered everything up, depriving you of his glorious nudity. “And I don’t think Dean’s gonna be too happy with -”

A knock on the door made you turn and it opened before Sam could object. Dean frowned as he stepped inside, leaving the door wide to let the steam out. His robe hung open, showing his boxers underneath. “I was about to ask where Y/N was,” he muttered, “but I guess you found her.”

“Dean -” Sam started as you stared innocently at the older Winchester.

Neither of them had a claim to you. You hadn’t even considered the possibility that either could be possessive over their lovers.

“I was worried,” Dean interrupted, focusing on you.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered back, “you were tired and I didn’t want to wake you.” You glanced at Sam, smiling coyly. “Sam was helping me shower.”

Arching one eyebrow, Dean looked at his brother. “Helping her shower? Not what I call it but hey,” he moved closer, sliding one arm around your waist, “you comin’ back to bed?” You smiled, touching his shoulder gently.

“Actually,” Sam murmured before you could reply, “I found a possible place in one of the Men Of Letters’ journals. It’s a long shot but we might be able to get you home.”

Excitement made you miss the crestfallen look on Dean’s face and the way Sam winced as you flung your arms around his neck. “You found a way home?”

He nodded tightly, peeling you off before his towel fell down. “I was gonna come and wake you up after -” His cheeks went red as he trailed off and Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Anyway, it’s in Oregon.”

“Oregon,” Dean nodded slowly and you noticed his suddenly withdrawn demeanor. “That’s a bit of a drive.”

“So we stop,” Sam shrugged.

You focused on Dean, touching his face and frowning when he refused to meet your eyes. “Dean -”

“Do we need anything?” he asked Sam, pulling your hands away and hurt stung your eyes with tears. When Sam mentioned a few herbs and candles, Dean nodded and stepped away, tying his robe. You didn’t know what you’d done, what you’d said to upset him and when you reached out for him, he dodged your touch.

“Y/N,” Sam murmured, taking hold of your elbow as Dean turned and walked away, “just leave it.”

“I don’t understand,” you whispered, letting him pull you into his arms, “I don’t understand what I did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything,” he assured you, shushing you as tears dripped down your cheeks. This anguish was foreign to you, this human feeling of despair and confusion. More than anything you missed your home. “Hey, let’s go get some clothes on you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was fully dressed when he appeared in Sam’s bedroom door. You sat on the bed, wearing a pair of thin yoga pants and a flannel overshirt that clearly belonged to Sam. “You can’t get her to put shoes on either, huh?” the elder Winchester commented.

“I like to feel the ground,” you murmured, staring straight ahead with your arms folded around your knees, “you should try it sometime. Feel the connection to the earth.”

His eyebrows raised and Sam chuckled. “It’s actually proven to be good for your health -”

“Okay, okay,” Dean grumbled, flopping down onto the bed next to you as Sam continued to put things in his duffle. Unlike Dean, Sam folded his clothes before packing and he was taking care of clothes for you too, since you wouldn’t bother otherwise. “Hey,” Dean murmured, nudging you.

You lifted your head and looked at him. “Hi.”

“I’m sorry I was a jerk.”

“Why?”

Dean blinked. “Why am I sorry or why was I a jerk?”

“The second one.”

He sighed, leaning into you a little and you couldn’t help but smile at the warmth of him. “Because you got all excited about going home and I didn’t…” Dean closed his eyes, guilt coming off of him in waves. “I didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

Sam stopped, turning to look at you and his brother with one eyebrow arched. “You knew I wanted to go home, Dean,” you whispered. “I don’t belong here.”

“Felt like you did.”

The quiet statement made you frown and you moved, straddling his lap before Dean could stop you. You crashed your mouth into his, oblivious to Sam watching from behind. The kiss was quick and brutal; Dean was panting heavily when you pulled away. “This makes it feel better?” you murmured, brushing your lips along his jaw and Dean groaned, nodding when you placed your hand over the Mark again. “But it makes you crave me instead of blood.”

Sam stepped forward when you attempted to pull away, pinned by Dean’s hands but your words gave him pause.

“It’s okay.”

He stopped and you surrendered to Dean’s hold. “When you’re here, it’s better. I don’t…”

“I’m a crutch. It won’t work forever,” you warned him, removing your fingers from the Mark. “If we go to my home, we can remove it, safely, and lock it away.”

“One more night,” Dean begged, “just stay with us one more night.”

You shook your head, peeling away from him. “I’m sorry, Dean. I want to go home.” He nodded, wiping at tears he didn’t want anyone to see and Sam swallowed, turning his back to his brother as he zipped up his duffel bag.

“I’m ready to go,” he offered and Dean got to his feet, stalking out of the room. Sam sighed, moving to put an arm around your shoulders. “He’ll understand, Y/N. This is just the Mark making him -”

“It’s not just the Mark,” you mumbled, leaning into him, taking comfort from his scent, “and it’s not just me. The sooner we can have it removed, the better he will be.” Looking up as Sam as he walked you from the bedroom, you frowned. “You’re upset too.”

He shrugged. “Y/N,” he chuckled, “you are like no other woman I’ve ever met. And I’m definitely gonna miss having you around.” Stopping in the corridor, Sam lifted his hand to tilt your chin, leaning in to kiss you. “But this isn’t your world and I haven’t got the right to be selfish and keep you here.”

“Leaving isn’t forever, Sam.”

Sam grinned, stroking his thumb across your cheek. “No. It’s not.”

*****

Breakfast was the first thing on Dean’s agenda and you tucked into the waffles he bought you with enthusiasm, enjoying the sticky taste. You also enjoyed sitting in the backseat licking syrup off of your fingers in a way that made both brother shift uncomfortably in their seats as they watched you in the rear view mirror.

It was dark when Dean pulled over into a Motel 7 just before the state line to Idaho. Sam went to check-in and you stood in the parking lot, looking up at the stars. There were barely any street lights around and you jumped a little when Dean came up behind you.

“You okay?”

You smiled and turned to face him. “I’m fine. A little sore from sitting in the car.” Returning your gaze to the stars, your smile widened. “I love the stars.”

Dean grinned, following your line of sight. “Used to drive out to the middle of nowhere and watch the stars with Sam.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Haven’t done it in a long time.”

Frowning, you looked away from the sky, focusing on Dean’s face. “You and Sam aren’t as close as you were?”

He chuckled but there was no humor in it and his eyes were filled with hurt when he stared at you, his jaw clenching. “It’s not anything you need to worry about,” he insisted, “you’ll be home soon, right?”

“You can’t put your anger on me, Dean.” That made him stop and you lifted your chin. “I’m not human. Not really. You know I don’t belong here. No more than you belong in my world.” Softening your tone, you cradled his face in your hands. “As much as I would like to, I could not stay. I’ve been here too long already.”

With a sigh, Dean closed his eyes. “I’m a selfish ass.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Hey!” Sam called, waving a key card at you. “Room 16 at the end.”

Slipping your hand into Dean’s, you tugged him along to meet Sam outside the door as he unlocked it. It was like any generic motel would look you supposed but your attention was drawn to the two queen-size beds. Neither of the men said anything as they shut the door and proceeded to dump their bags.

Your stomach growled, catching their attention.

“Pizza?” Dean asked and Sam nodded in agreement. “Extra cheese and pepperoni coming up.”

“Dude, no,” Sam protested, shaking his head now, “you could at least get one vegetable on it.”

“It’s tomato sauce!”

“Which isn’t a vegetable! It’s processed. C’mon, man, just get me a sweetcorn and broccoli.”

The sound Dean made had you giggling. “You know, Sam, sometimes I think you’re not human.”

“It’s healthy.”

“It’s disgusting.”

Their argument was good natured and normal it warmed your heart as you picked a bed and got comfortable. Eventually, Dean relented and agreed to get something more aimed toward Sam’s tastes.

You decided that pizza was one of your favorite foods so far, although Ben and Jerry’s retained the top spot. Dean was triumphant when you returned for a second slice of the stuffed crust deep pan pepperoni and cheese, celebrating his victory over the chicken, sweetcorn and pepper pizza with low fat cheese and thin crust with a cheer that made you laugh.

“How far is it to Wallowa Lake?” you asked, settling on the bed next to Dean. Sam sat opposite on the other bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Another few hours. We should be there in time for dusk which,” he reached down, picking up a book, “if I’m correct, should be when the barrier of the ley lines are thinnest between our worlds.”

“Dean will have to come with me,” you murmured, “to remove the Mark, he needs to physically be in my world.” Glancing at Sam, you smiled. “He’ll be perfectly safe but you can come, too.” There wasn’t any point trying to separate them - these boys were a unit, you get one, you get the other.

Even if they were a little disconnected right now, you could feel that bond between them. Any fool could see it.

Turning a little, you cuddled into Dean, kissing along his jaw. “You know, you did ask for one more night.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced at Sam, who cleared his throat and got to his feet. You frowned, sitting upright. “Where are you going?”

“You said -” His voice faltered. “I thought you would want privacy.”

“No,” you said slowly, “I want you both. Here.” Dean’s body tensed and you turned your attention to him. “Why can’t I have you both?”

Sam shuffled, his cheeks darkening and Dean shrugged. “It’s just not… we’ve…”

You snorted in amusement. “Yes, you have. Sam was in the shower six days ago when you walked in, shaved and walked out, wearing nothing but a robe you hadn’t bothered to tie.” Both of them went pale, forgetting you’d spent a good deal of time watching their habits. Frustration had you climbing off of the bed. “If I can’t have you both in one bed, then, then,” you stomped your foot, “then I won’t be in a bed!”

It was probably childish just laying down on the floor but you did it anyway, stubbornly pouting and laying stiffly on the greenish motel carpet. Dean knelt over the edge of the bed, peering down at you as Sam stood over you like a giant.

“You’re gonna sleep there if we don’t both -”

“Yes.”

Dean chuckled at your tenacity. “Get up.”

“No.”

Sam and Dean shared a look and when they didn’t speak, you pushed up onto your elbows, frowning at them. “Both of us,” Sam said slowly and you nodded, licking your lips as his cock visibly swelled in his pants. Dean chuckled, holding out a hand to you.

“How about you get back on the bed?” he murmured, raising one eyebrow, “and we’ll give you whatever you want.”

Your fingers slipped into his and Dean dragged you up, almost colliding with you as he pulled you across his body so you landed in the middle of the bed. “Whatever I want?”

Sam nodded, kneeling on the end of the bed.

“What if what I want is both of you inside me?” you posed and waited for them to reply, feeling Dean’s cock harden underneath you. “What if I want you to pin me between you, bury your thick cocks inside my body until I’m screaming? Until I’m so wet you can hear each stroke -”

Dean kissed you, hard enough to catch your teeth with his own. When he broke away, he was almost snarling. “Stop talking like that.”

“Or what?” you challenged, grinning.

Sam’s weight dipped the bed as he slid in behind you, stealing you from his brother’s hold. “We’ll do,” he kissed you, “exactly what you want.”

“You win either way,” Dean chuckled.

Squirming between them, you pulled at your clothing, whining pathetically. “I hate clothes.”

“Me too,” the elder brother agreed, abruptly shoving his hand into your pants, easily finding your soaked slit and sinking a finger into you. “They’re just unnecessary.”

Sam smirked, pulling your shirt up, exposing your breasts and you wailed when he buried his mouth between them, leaving wet sloppy kisses against your skin. Dean was working your pants down and off now, not stopping until you were naked between them.

Blunt teeth scraped over your nipples and you arched with a whimper, making Sam chuckled against your breast.

“Both of us, huh?” Dean muttered into your ear and you heard his pant zipper lowering, “think Sammy should take your sweet little pussy.” A hitched gasp was the only response he got out of you. “But I’m gonna prep you for him first.”

His cock brushed your thigh and you lifted your leg instinctively, grinding back against him. Dean lined up with your soaked cunt, easing into you slowly. Your body accepted him easily and you groaned at the dual sensation of Dean’s penetration and Sam’s attention on your tits.

“Fuck, so tight,” Dean groaned, rolling his hips into you gently, forcing his cock deeper. Biting your bottom lip so you didn’t scream, you clutched at Dean’s thigh, encouraging him to go faster. “Sammy, got any lube on ya?”

Sam nodded, abandoning your breasts to reach over for his bag, rifling through it and coming up with a small tube of lubricant. He tossed it to Dean, stripping his shoes and pants before returning to his spot on the bed. “Dean’s gonna open you up, baby. Make sure we don’t hurt you.”

“I like it when it hurts,” you whispered, almost ashamed, “and I wanna feel you stretch me out. Both of you.”

He groaned, shaking his head. “You gotta stop talking dirty.”

You narrowed your eyes, affecting a sultry look, barely noticing Dean squirting lube onto his hand. “I want you to ruin me, Sam. I wanna be so fucked out by your massive cock that I could only ever be satisfied by you.” Dean’s thumb pressed against your asshole, easily sliding into you an inch with the aid of the lubricant. Gasping, you lurched forward, allowing Sam to catch you in a kiss.

The changed angle allowed Dean to wiggle his thumb in a little further and he growled when your tight little ring flexed around his thumb. “Someone likes having her ass played with.”

You wiggled at his comment before noticing that Sam’s boxers were around his thighs, exposing his delicious cock. Leaning further over only let Dean sink his thumb into your asshole to the hilt and you whimpered as you grasped Sam’s cock. Sucking on the tip, you teased his slit as he grunted, one hand on the back of your head.

Dean withdrew his thumb, replacing it with his index and middle fingers, cold with lube. They eased into you in much the same way as his thumb had and you almost choked on Sam’s dick when Dean slowly matched the thrust of his fingers with the stroke of his cock inside you.

“Gah,” you managed before Sam was stuffing your throat with his cock again.

Pinned between them, you let your eyes roll at the extreme pleasure they were dragging out of you. Dean’s fingers worked your ass as hard as his cock slammed into your cunt and Sam was fucking your mouth with one hand tangled in your hair. Being used had never been so arousing.

“I want your pussy on my cock,” Sam snarled, pulling you up, kissing you before you could draw a breath. The two fingers in your ass disappeared along with the thick shaft splitting you open and for a second, you felt bereft. “Dean’s gonna stuff your ass,” the younger Winchester added, “you want that?”

Nodding was all they were going to get out of you and when the tip of Dean’s dick pressed against your asshole, you squirmed, sinking down onto him willingly, almost cumming from the sound he made alone. His strangled grunt was accompanied by a twitch of his cock as you took him the whole way in one hit, feeling him pauch your belly out.

Sam groaned as he saw the bulge in your slight frame, his dick twitching as Dean lifted your thigh to reveal your soaked slit. His cock had left you gaping the slightest amount and Sam couldn’t hold back anymore. Lining up, he buried himself in one hard stroke and you screamed, the air almost punched from your lungs.

Dean cursed, pressing his face into the back of your neck as your body struggled to accommodate the size of both of them. It was like being torn apart in a really really good way and you were equal parts desperate for them to move and desperate to remain in that moment forever.

Some sort of silent communication between them broke you out of the blissful second as they started to move, in sync as always. They withdrew, slamming back in at the same time, forcing a cry from your throat until it was hoarse and you were sobbing with the need to cum.

“What do you want now?” Sam asked and you gasped, trying to focus enough to speak. “You’ve got both of us inside you.” He was panting with the exertion of speaking but he continued regardless. “Two big thick cocks filling your tiny little holes. I can see where we are,” he pressed his hand over your stomach, still fascinated with the stretch of your belly from the inside, “right here. You’re stuffed. Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes,” you whimpered and Dean chuckled breathlessly behind you. He was looking over your shoulder now, meeting Sam’s eyes with a smirk.

“So, what do you want now?” he repeated.

“I want to feel you cum,” you choked out, closing your eyes as you started to climax between them, “I want - uh - I want -”

“You want us to swell your belly with cum, baby?” Dean purred and you nodded, shuddering as your body clenched around them both. “I don’t think that you’ll be waiting long,” he grunted, fucking harder into you, the burning stretch obliterated by pleasure. Dean matched Sam stroke for stroke and it became a race for who could finish first.

Dean spilled into you with a guttural cry, pumping load after load of hot cum into your belly and seconds later, Sam followed suit. You were sure you passed out at one point but you were so content and warm and full of cum, you stayed still, pinned between the two men, impaled on their still hard cocks.

“Fuck,” Sam gasped, kissing you. “God, you’re amazing.”

You smiled, giving into the endorphins for a moment and Dean groaned as he pulled away, almost limping toward the bathroom to clean up. Sam sighed, not wanting to move away. “Sam,” you murmured, half-asleep and perfectly happy to sleep with him inside you.

“Yeah?”

“Next time,” you breathed, “you and Dean can swap.”


	7. Chapter 7

There was a buzz in the air as the sun started to sink over the valley. You could feel it making goosebumps rise on your skin and the itch in your belly grew worse the deeper into the forest you moved. Dean and Sam didn’t seem affected by it, following the map book Sam had scrawled vague directions in.

“It’s this way,” you murmured, stumbling over a rock as you turned right. In a second, Dean was by your side. “I’m okay,” you waved him off. “I can feel it.”

Sam tilted his head. “The ley lines?” You nodded, clinging to Dean’s arm. “You’re sweating.”

He should have expected it really - you pulled your shirt off, discarding it before getting to work on the other restrictive pieces of fabric. Pushing Dean away, you stepped onto the grass from the path, breathing deep as you felt the barrier weakening between the worlds.

The Winchesters watched as you kept walking, waiting for something to happen. When you stopped, they tensed, reaching for their weapons.

It wasn’t the first time the brothers had switched worlds but it was probably one of the oddest. The sensation of having a bucket of ice water dumped over you followed by the most pleasurable warm covering every part of your body and before their hands could connect with their guns, both men realized they were now just as naked as you.

Dean was the first to cover himself, looking around in a panic. The surrounding trees were still there, along with the sky and the stars, but there was a glow to everything, a life that couldn’t be seen on the human plane of existence. You shuddered as you turned to them, feeling a weakness in your stomach that had you doubling over.

“Something’s wrong,” Sam murmured, moving forward, not caring about his nudity in the face of your distress. Dean followed, both of them pulling you upright as you cried out in pain. “Y/N!”

_Y/N_

An almost disembodied voice echoed from the moving trees around them and both hunters were on alert, panicking that they couldn’t defend themselves.

_you are safe in this realm_

_although_

_you should not be here_

“Y/N told us you could remove the Mark!” Dean called out, unable to discern one figure among the trees, trying to focus on one thing at a time. Sam scooped you into his arms, cradling you against his chest as he put his back and consequently his bare ass, against Dean’s. “We don’t ever mention this again,” Dean growled and Sam nodded in swift agreement.

_sister_

You moved your head, barely able to open your eyes. “What’s happening?” Voices came from all around them now.

_you were removed by force_

_the wizard_

_stolen_

_broken from us_

_mortality_

_cannot be reversed_

One figure became solid among the many, stepping toward the hunters protecting you from perceived threats. Its features grew more distinctive the closer it got until Dean could see a woman, another nymph like you’d appeared to them. She was equally naked and Dean cleared his throat, prompting Sam to turn and face the newcomer.

“Y/N,” she whispered, her voice echoing around her, “you have been gone too long.” She stepped closer, placing a hand on your forehead, casting grief-stricken eyes to Dean. “She’s mortal. Her body is human, her soul is no longer nymph-kind.”

“I -” you screwed up your face as tears threatened to spill, “I can’t come home?”

The other nymph smiled sympathetically. “This is no longer your home,” she whispered. “They are.” Gesturing to Sam and Dean, her face became concerned as she saw the Mark on Dean’s bare forearm. “The Mark Of Cain. This is why you came through.”

“We weren’t intending to,” Dean mumbled, covering the ugly scar with his hand, “sorta just happened.”

“Can we remove it?” you asked. “I don’t care what happens to me but you need to take it away.”

“Of course,” your former kin bowed her head. “It will require much preparation. We can help but you cannot stay.”

Sam nodded as Dean grunted, “we get it, we can’t stay. So what do we do?”

The same icy sensation crawled over their skin like before and the woods returned to normal, the ethereal glow and spirits whispering fading into the breeze through the trees and the sounds of animals in the distance. Dean blinked and then scowled.

“Okay.”

“At least we got our clothes back,” Sam grunted, although you remained nude in his arms. “We’ve got the camping stuff in the car. You wanna head back and grab it?”

Dean nodded, staring at you as Sam moved toward the shelter of some trees, shrugging his coat off to drape it across your small body. Picking up your clothes, Dean handed them over to Sam, sighing heavily. “She’s gonna catch cold. Y’know, if she’s human now.”

“Well, she’s unconscious,” Sam muttered, pushing your hair out of your face. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens.”

“I’m gonna -” Dean trailed off, pointing in the direction of the car. He was shaken from the sudden trip into another realm, hard as hell from the all nudity and still shuddering at the thought of his brother’s bare ass against his which made him wanna throw up in his mouth a little bit.

Not two seconds after he left, you woke, stirring in Sam’s hold. “Hey,” he greeted, smiling down at you.

“So I’m staying after all,” you whispered, turning your head into his chest.

He tried not to acknowledge the warmth in his chest at the situation causing your despair.

*****

By the time Dean returned with the tent they kept in the trunk, Sam had managed to get you dressed again. It wasn’t a particularly cold night but it would get colder as the night went on. The eldest Winchester had also had the foresight to bring extra clothing and some granola bars.

You didn’t feel like eating. Sat in between them as they poked at the small campfire they’d built, you shivered, no amount of clothing keeping you warm. Everything you’d known had been cut away, all because of Magnus.

Had you contributed to the change by indulging in the human comforts? By connecting with these hunters?

How would you survive in a world that wasn’t yours? You didn’t belong here - you’d said it yourself.

Dean wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “It’s getting cold out here. We should get you into the tent.” You shook your head, curling into him. “What?”

“Not alone,” you murmured, closing your eyes. “I don’t want to be alone.”

You’d spent your entire existence around other living things. Even in the zoo, you’d had other life around you. But now, in this cold world, you only had two men who didn’t know you, who probably didn’t trust you. Being alone was terrifying.

“Then we’ll both go with you,” Sam offered, placing a hand on your lower back. “Keep you warm.”

Dean stood up first, kicking dirt over the small fire to put it out. Once he was satisfied, he held out his hand to you and you let them lead you to the tent, following Dean inside as Sam crawled in behind you, zipping up the front.

You lay in the middle of the small tent on the few blankets Dean had dragged from the car and he shrugged off his coat, rolling it up to prop it under your head. He lay facing you as Sam moved to spoon you from behind and between them, you let your body slowly relax, the warmth from them seep into you.

None of you spoke for a few minutes and you let your eyes close, savoring the brothers’ protection around you. Dean’s lips brushed your forehead and Sam’s hand rested on your hip, unwittingly sending a burst of heat through your core. “Sam,” you murmured, squirming a little, your ass pressing into his crotch.

“We’re supposed to be warming you up,” he scolded, nuzzling the back of your neck, “and that doesn’t involve wearing less clothes.”

Pouting, you opened your eyes and looked up at Dean, seeing the barely-concealed lust in his eyes. “Touch me,” you begged and Dean groaned, leaning forward to kiss you. Sam groaned as the action pressed your body harder into his, his hand tightening around your hip. “Please.”

Your fingers grasped at the waistband of Dean’s pants, pulling his shirt free so you could slide your hand into the warm space between the fabric and his skin. His chest vibrated with a deep purr and you kissed him again, forcing your hand further into his pants until you could grasp his cock.

“Okay,” he grunted, “that’s… not comfortable.”

His fingers made quick work of his belt and the fastenings of his pants, allowing you to drag his cock from its cloth prison. Your warm fingers stroked him to full hardness and Dean groaned against your mouth, his hand cupping your face to pull you closer.

Sam was moving, pulling his jacket off and you wiggled your ass against his crotch again, smiling into Dean’s kiss when his brother let out a warning growl.

Trying not to feel anything but them, you closed your eyes, surrendering to Dean’s wandering mouth. Warm fingertips slid up underneath your shirt and jacket, groping your breasts and twisting your nipples until you were whimpering between them. A second set of hands was tugging your pants down and you felt hot breath flutter across your ass.

“Lift up for me,” Sam ordered and you shifted so he could tear your pants the rest of the way down, discarding them at the foot of the tent. His big hands pulled you so your back was arched and without warning, his mouth was on your slit, his nose pressed to your ass as he stroked his long tongue across your folds.

Dean grinned as he moved further down, joining his brother halfway down your body. One of Sam’s hands held your leg up easily as he thrust his tongue into your soaked hole while Dean focused his attention on your clit, obliterating any cognitive thoughts you could have possibly had. The two warm tongues teasing and lapping at your pussy had your entire attention and you weren’t sure where your climax started or ended.

The cold wasn’t bothering you anymore in the enclosed space and you pulled the rest of your clothes off, writhing enough to stop the brothers ministrations until you were free of the materials and Dean groaned, cupping your breasts in his large hands and kneading them. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he murmured, his face pressed into your belly, “so fucking gorgeous.”

You whimpered in reply, tossing your head back as Sam’s tongue dragged over your asshole just as Dean’s mouth returned to your clit, sucking and rolling the tiny bud until your thighs were shaking.

Sam was easing his tongue into you now, coaxing your tightest entrance to relax and the thought of having his thick cock in your ass made saliva build up in your mouth. Your body clenched and Sam chuckled against you, pulling back and replacing his tongue with his thumb.

“Feel good?” he asked; you nodded with a whine. Sam pushed his thumb into you, working it back and forth. “I don’t think we’ve got any lube,” he pointed out.

Breaking away from your clit, Dean smacked his lips together. “Side pocket of my bag.” He returned to what he was doing, making you yelp in surprise, not noticing Sam move away until the cool air hit your bare back. It was barely a second but it was enough for you to shiver, encouraging Sam to return and wrap his arms around you, holding you in place as Dean kept going.

You could barely keep your eyes open for the bliss running in your veins. Sam’s hands cupped your tits, thumbing your nipples and Dean pushed a little harder, almost pushing you back onto Sam’s chest.

“Please,” you wailed out - Sam clamped his palm over your mouth to silence you, letting Dean carry on uninterrupted.

The tip of Sam’s cock was nestled between your ass cheeks now and he moved to lay you on top of his body, giving Dean easier access to your cunt. You were close to cumming again, a new intense pleasure in your gut twisting and churning until you felt like you were going to pee. Another wail broke from your mouth, muffled by Sam’s hand and your eyes rolled back.

Dean groaned when you literally gushed over him, soaking his chin and the blankets underneath you. Your climax dripped onto Sam’s thighs, slicking up your ass and allowing him to rut against you. More than ever, your body clamored for something to fill it, to satisfy the ache in your core.

Sam grunted when you slipped one hand behind you to find his cock, guiding him to press the tip against your ass. “No, baby,” he murmured, releasing your mouth, “don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Need it,” you gasped, opening your eyes when Dean moved, kneeling between your legs and Sam’s. “Ple -” The plea was cut off by the click of the lube bottle and Sam held you around the waist with one hand, using the other to smear the thick gel over his cock. His fingers were coated and he pressed them into your ass, easily sliding one finger into you and you cried out, squirming at the sudden fullness.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dean groaned, watching his brother’s finger disappear inside you over and over. He stripped his pants off, stroking his cock as Sam added a second finger, opening you up. From this angle, Dean could see how pink you were inside and he remember how warm that tightness felt around his dick. “Sam -”

“I think Dean likes watching you,” Sam muttered in your ear, using his fingers to stretch you open, “I think he’d like to watch you get fucked here.”

Dean was touching himself enthusiastically now, waiting as Sam pulled his hand away to fist his cock, lining up as you writhed and begged. He moved slowly, wincing at the tightness as he penetrated you inch by inch, pulling back when you gasped.

“She’s fine,” Dean leaned over, dragging his tongue over your clit, “keep going.”

The stimulation from Dean’s mouth made you clench and sink down further onto Sam’s cock, the lube slicking your path and the younger Winchester made a guttural sound. Impatience made you roll your hips, fucking yourself on his shaft and Dean pulled back, watching you fuck his brother’s dick without any assistance.

Sam cursed and clung to your hips, forcing you to slow and stop. “You’re gonna make me cum way too quickly if you do that.”

“I think she needs a little more,” Dean chuckled, moving himself closer to tease your soaked cunt with his dick. “You want this too, baby girl?”

Humming needily, you laid back a little more on Sam’s chest, forgetting how to work your lungs when it shifted Sam inside you. He propped himself up on his elbows, giving you a better angle to take Dean. “Don’t move,” Sam ordered, mouth close to your ear, “just watch how full you’re gonna get.”

You glued your attention to your lower half, biting your lip, whining as he started to push into you. Just like before, the sensation was overwhelming and your body went limp to accommodate the two thick cocks inside you. It took what felt like forever for Dean to bottom out, his arms shakily holding him up as he panted against your belly.

One of Sam’s hands moved from your hip when Dean pulled himself together. “Feel it right here, Dean,” he encouraged, “both of us.”

Dean cocked his head curiously, replacing Sam’s hand when he moved it and you moaned in pleasure as the pressure of his hand emphasized the bulge of your lower belly where they were buried deep. Forming words was harder than you thought and after a few gasps, you managed “please”, sobbing with need.

“Please, what?” Dean asked, his voice tight with restraint.

“Fuck me,” you pleaded, literal tears rolling down your cheeks as they remained still, teasing you, holding you pinned between their significantly larger bodies.

They moved and the stars exploded. Nothing existed anymore except you, Sam, and Dean.

For a second, you felt that sense of belonging you’d lost decades ago.

Your scream was muffled by Sam’s hand over your mouth when you progressively got louder. The last thing you needed was a ranger walking by and deciding to arrest you for public indecency.

When they came you nearly lost your grasp on consciousness, overwhelmed by the feeling of both of them finishing inside you, Dean’s weight barely restrained as he grunted through his climax. The strength went out of you and Sam held you steady, gasping against your throat.

“Fuck,” he murmured, slowly easing you off of his cock. His seed ran down his thighs onto the bedspread, mingling with Dean’s as he pulled away. You were happy to slump onto the blankets, completely exhausted and shuddering through the aftershocks of your orgasm. Sam grabbed your shirt, cleaning you up as best he could but you refused to move.

“At least let me move the blanket,” Dean chided, tugging it out from underneath you. The wet patch hadn’t spread to the second blanket, providing a little warmth against the cold ground. The elder Winchester retrieved his pants and slid them on before retaking the spot on your left, pulling you against his warm chest. Sam disposed of the dirty garments, slotting himself in behind you once he’d covered himself.

“You want something to wear?” he asked.

“No,” you whispered, closing your eyes. “Just wanna sleep.”

Sam met his brother’s eyes. “Are we waiting?”

You nodded. “You’ll know when they’re done.” Them. They. Not you anymore. “I want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Dean soothed, stroking your hair and kissing your forehead. Neither of them spoke, their conversation entirely in expression but you didn’t need to see their faces to know their concerns.

What happened to you after this?


	8. Chapter 8




  


Warm light covered you and made you rouse from your slumber. Sam and Dean were gone, along with the tent and you looked up to see a figure approaching, the light it emitted almost blinding you. Slowly, the features of a woman emerged and you stared in shock at the sight of Leuce.

“Y/N,” she greeted, crouching to offer you a hand. Her smooth pale skin slid over yours and for a second, you swore you felt magic again, like you had before Magnus’ had imprisoned you. “Sister…”

You couldn’t stop the tears as Leuce pulled you into her arms, soothing you and stroking her hands down your bare back. She was a naked as you were, her longer hair tickling your shoulders.

“They said I could not return,” you whispered, looking up into Leuce’s diamond-like eyes. Your sister-nymph smiled but her expression was sad.

“You cannot,” she replied, wiping away your tears, “but your place is no longer with us. You have spent too long in their world. Perhaps if you had returned immediately after the sorcerer imprisoned you -”

It was finality. You dropped your head, silent sobs making your body shudder. “Is this a dream, sister?” you asked, wincing as you realized the title was incorrect. Leuce was no longer your kin; you would never hear the Daughter of Boreas sing again.

“No,” Leuce replied, pulling back, “but you will wake. Where you belong.” Her hands held yours and the last of the ethereal warmth left you. Leuce smiled, reaching up to touch your face again. “You were lucky to bond with such virile males.”

Despite the grief in your heart, you smiled, nodding. “They will protect me. I’m safe with them.”

“You are,” she agreed, releasing your hands. “Be well, sister. We have removed the Mark from your mate.”

You frowned, unsure what she meant. “Mate? They’re not -”

Leuce giggled, the sound unnaturally pleasant and she drew back. “You’re where you belong,” she repeated, tilting her head with a fond smile. “But we will always sing for you, sister.”

The warmth was gone and your eyes snapped open, focusing on Dean’s sleeping face. His nose scrunched up when you moved and seconds later, he woke, yelping in surprise as you tugged his right arm out from underneath you.

Sam sat up abruptly, reaching for his gun before he realized what you were doing.

“It’s gone,” you whispered, stroking one finger over the blank spot where the Mark had been. “It’s gone.” Dean blinked, not quite awake to comprehend what was going on. “They did it.” Sadness filled your chest and you slowed your breathing, trying not to cry. The mark was gone. Your sisters were gone.

“Hey,” Dean murmured, lifting your chin with two fingers, making you look at him, “you’re okay, Y/N. We got you.”

His words didn’t make it hurt any less.

*****

While you disliked clothes, you outright hated shoes but Dean and Sam both insisted they were a necessity. The compromise was a small pair of pumps that were light and “breathable” (according to Sam anyway), but you still hated them.

Now it was definite that you were staying with them - wasn’t like you had anywhere else to go - Dean decided that you needed your own things. You followed him around the store in a daze, almost unsure of what half the things he was picking up were. Everything had changed and while you’d learned a hell of a lot about the human world, you hadn’t experienced much of it.

There was so much to learn. So many things you had to do every day and it all seemed… exhausting.

“You’ll adjust,” Sam promised, holding the cart steady as Dean tossed things into it. You sighed, wandering over to a half-price sale of shirts, fingering through them. “Hey,” Sam murmured, coming up behind you, “if there’s anything you like -”

“None of these smell like you,” you complained, pushing away from the rail. “Why can’t I just wear your clothes?”

“Because sometimes, you’ll need things that fit you properly,” he explained, cupping your cheek and making you look up at him. “I know this is a lot -”

“I’m going to die, Sam,” you whimpered, burying your face in his chest and he blinked, shocked by the sudden outburst.

“Hey, hey, wait, what do you mean?”

“I’m mortal.”

“Yeah and that sucks but you’re not gonna just drop dead,” Sam said, chuckling in amusement at your perceived distress. When he got you to look at him again, you were pouting, wide eyes filled with tears. “We’re here, darlin’. Okay, you’re mortal, but we are too. We’re gonna protect you.”

Dean’s hand was on your shoulder the next second, drawing your attention to him. “He’s right,” he promised, “and maybe it’s not an ideal situation -” Hunting hung in that one word, the possibility of a short, bloody existence filled with violence and pain; Dean sighed, shaking his head. “We’ll figure it out.”

Sam smiled, nodding. “We will.”

You wish you felt half their optimism. For the most part, you felt lost, clueless, and weak. Once, you’d had the power of the earth and creation at your fingertips and now you were barely 120 lbs soaking wet. If someone was labeling people suitable for the hunting life, you would be stamped with “rejected” in a heartbeat.

The rest of the shopping trip was spent answering Dean’s “do you like this?” and “maybe we should try this” with grunts and one word answers. Your mood was souring the more tired you grew. There was still the nearly twenty-hour drive back to the bunker waiting.

Dean paid, letting Sam take you back to the Impala. You slid into the backseat and laid down, pulling one of the blankets off of the floor and covering yourself head to toe. When Dean joined, he glanced over at your completely concealed body and raised an eyebrow.

“Just let her be, Dean,” Sam muttered, his brother’s concern reflected on his expression.

Nothing more was said and you closed your eyes, letting the car engine lull you to sleep.

*****

Halfway home, the boys swapped over, with Sam driving the last few hours. Dean opted to crawl into the backseat with you and you didn’t object, draping yourself across him. He was warm and comfortable and when he fell asleep, you laid still, listening to his steady heartbeat.

“I can’t figure out how to say thank you,” Sam said, meeting your eyes in the rear view mirror. You sat up and frowned. “You wanna come up here?”

Climbing over into the front seat was a little more awkward than you anticipated and Dean snorted, rolling onto his back as he continued to sleep. Sam smiled when you sat down next to him, curling up on the leather. “What did you want to say thank you for?”

“The Mark.”

“Oh.”

Sam’s eyes went back to the mirror, focusing on his brother. “Abaddon is dead. That was the whole point of the damn thing. If we couldn’t remove it -”

“Dean would have become a demon,” you said slowly. “A Knight Of Hell. He would have been immortal and soulless. Lethal.” Drawing your knees to your chest, you sighed. “Dean is a good man. But the Mark will twist anything it touches.”

“It’s gone now,” Sam muttered, glancing at you, “right?”

“It’s gone,” you whispered. “Leuce would not lie.”

“Leuce… the name sounds familiar.”

“She is one of the oldest. The First Daughter Of Boreas, descended from the maidens of Dionysus.”

“You know,” Sam started, “you could probably update a lot of the lore we have on file. There’s things you know that we couldn’t possibly -”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” you interrupted, “about hunting. I… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now beyond keeping myself alive and breathing. Remembering to eat. Pee. Apparently, shave my legs.” Squeezing your eyes closed, you exhaled a ragged breath. “Being human is… tangible. Solid.”

“It’s not a bad thing.”

Tears were threatening to spill again, even with the attempt at positivity from the younger hunter. You couldn’t expect him to understand. Sam watched you for a moment, trying to gauge your thoughts. When you looked away out of the window, focusing on the trees flashing by, he frowned with concern.

“Y/N.”

You swallowed, trying not to cry as you looked at him, a smile tugging his lips upward.

“I’m not gonna pretend to know what you’re feeling. But we’re gonna be here. Whatever you wanna do… I mean, this is partly our fault -”

“No!” you cried, shaking your head. “None of this is your fault, Sam. If anything… it’s mine.” Confusion spread across his face as he glanced back to the road. “Magnus caught me because I was too curious about this world. He opened the rift as an experiment. My sisters told me not to touch it. And… I ignored them.” You sighed, looking up at the roof of the car as tears rolled down your cheeks. “I was curious about humans and now I am one, so I guess I’ve learned my lesson.”

Silence fell after your declaration. Sam either didn’t know what to say or didn’t want to further your distress, not that it felt possible. He took the next turn onto the deserted freeway, nothing but asphalt and the headlights showing the way.

“I never imagined -”

It had been a little while since either of you said anything, so Sam’s halted words made you jump. You watched him as he visibly tried to put his words into a coherent sentence.

“This was always my life. I never imagined anything more of it. Not anymore. And things between me and Dean… they weren’t good. We’ve both done things, out of love, that were more selfish than for each other.” He was careful as he spoke, keeping his eyes on the road. “But I don’t regret them. If we hadn’t followed the path exactly as we have, we might not be these people. We might not be here. And I’ve learned over the years that okay, things suck, but as long as we have each other, we’ll be okay.”

His eyes met yours and the lopsided smile on his face made you smile. “Do I have you?” you asked. “Assuming I’m coming home with you is one thing, but do you want me? Does Dean want me?”

“When Dean thought you were leaving,” Sam pointed out, “he threw a tantrum. Trust me -” He glanced into the backseat, “Dean wants you around.”

“And you?”

For a second, he just smiled before placing a hand on your knee, squeezing gently. “Yeah. I want you around.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You know I’m human now. No more aphrodisiac pheromones.”

“I think a little less sex around here might be a good thing,” Sam grunted. “But we’re gonna have to figure out sleeping arrangements.”

“That’s easy,” you replied, sliding across the seat to lay with your head in his lap and Sam chuckled, “I like sleeping with Dean in front of me and you behind me.”

Sam laughed loudly and you relaxed. Maybe being human wouldn’t be so bad.

*****

“Being human is the worst.”

Dean’s complaint bounced off of the tiled walls as he heaved his guts up. The food poisoning had come on rather rapidly after he’d eaten the out-of-date pie. Sam, wise to his brother’s habit of being an awful patient, made a hasty exit, leaving you to deal with the older Winchester.

“You’re gonna be fine,” you grumbled, rubbing his back as you sat next to him on the bathroom floor, barefoot and cross-legged. “It’s just some bad pie.”

“Pie shouldn’t be bad,” Dean snapped back.

The giggle that left you disappeared when he started to throw up again. “Maybe you’ll learn to check the dates on things. Sam showed me how to do it. You know, so I don’t get sick. Like this.”

“You can stop any time.”

“I can’t help it. You’re weak and defenseless like a kitten. It’s adorable.”

The glare on Dean’s face was more of a pout with his ashen features and you couldn’t help but laugh again. “That’s it. No more sex for you.”

“Please,” you scoffed, getting to your feet, “I don’t need pheromones to get you into bed. You, Dean Winchester, are easy.”

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he retorted weakly.

“Sure thing. I’m gonna get you a drink of water.” Dean made a face that you missed as you headed out into the corridor toward the kitchen. Before you could make it, a noise echoed through the bunker and you frowned, wandering to the war room. “Sam? That you?”

There was no answer and you kept going, following the sounds up to the bunker entrance. It was midday and the sun shone brightly down on the trees. In the six months you’d been here, you’d turned a little patch outside into a garden, taking comfort in growing things.

The source of the noise wasn’t apparent and you shrugged, turning back to head inside when a voice stopped you.

“If you could go back and change it,” you turned, seeing Leuce stood in front of you, “would you?”

You blinked at her, unsure if what you were seeing was real. “Leuce?”

“Sister,” she greeted, stepping forward, her bare skin almost glittering in the sunlight, “you look well.”

“Are you real?”

Leuce laughed, the tinkling sound still as pleasant as it had been before. “Very real, sister.”

“What do you mean change it?” you asked. “Is there a way?”

“If there was,” Leuce said cautiously, stepping closer, “would you leave them? Would you come back to us knowing you will never see them or this place again?”

The speed of your own answer shocked you. “No.”

Leuce’s smile widened. “I thought as much. You love them.”

The sound of an engine rumbling closer made you turn and Leuce followed your gaze, the Impala rolling into sight. “I do,” you whispered, warmth filling your chest as you saw Sam at the wheel.

“Then you are where you belong,” the nymph replied, reaching out to touch your arm. “But I will leave you a gift.” The spot where she touched you remained warm for several seconds and when you turned to frown at her, Leuce was gone.

Sam parked the Impala a few feet away and got out, looking at you in confusion. “Everything okay?” he asked and you nodded, pressing a hand to your stomach as it growled. “Looks like I’m back just in time,” he chuckled, covering your hand and a strange shiver ran down your spine. Sam didn’t notice, glancing back toward the bunker door. “Dean still puking?”

“Yeah.”

He laughed, taking your hand. “You didn’t have to come wait out here for me, you know.”

You shook yourself out of your daze, smiling up at him. “I was just eager to have you home.”

Sam’s smile stretched across his lips and he leaned in to kiss you softly. “Right where we belong.”

 

 


End file.
